


Perfect For You

by follyandesite



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follyandesite/pseuds/follyandesite
Summary: Michael asks Jeremy out on a date. (Songfic)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 23





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized parts are the lyrics from the song

It was a sunny Friday afternoon Michael stood at his locker tapping his foot to the beat of the Marley song he was listening to. As he put his books in his backpack he saw Jeremy approach him with a big smile on his face. Michael gave a small smile as he saw the joy on Jeremy’s face.

“Ready to bounce”

“Sure, we're going to your house for an Apocalypse of the Damned game marathon and sleepover correct?”

“Yep” Michael responded popping the P.

The two best friends walked out the door laughing and joking excited for the weekend ahead. They jumped in the PT Cruiser and started blasting the radio. Michael sang his heart out while Jeremy was more shy with his singing. Michael’s heart started beating faster as they approached his house trying to decide if he would actually go through with his plan to ask out his best friend.

Once they reached the house they rushed down to the basement ready to play. They started up the game,the two boys sitting on beanbags with a long furby named Dr. Doofenshmirtz sitting between the two beanbags.

Michael decided he needed a long furby after getting high on night while on Tumblr and ordering all the supplies still while high. After a few weeks Michael had honestly forgotten about his desire for a long furby and when he received a big box in the mail with all of his long furby tools he was quite surprised. Nevertheless he called Jeremy over and they constructed the long furby. Jeremy had almost injured himself multiple times causing Michael to laugh at his friends' clumsy nature. The long furby ended up with a black body and a weed print pattern on his stomach, which both boys adored and quickly started calling there son.

After hours of continuous game play. Michael's mind started to drift off. In all honesty Michael never thought he would ever get the courage to ask Jeremy out and that he would go to the grave with his secret. After Rich had approached him a few weeks telling him how he was being an oblivious gay™ and how Jeremy most definitely liked him back he started looking for the signs that Rich claimed were “most obviously there bro just ask him out all ready”. Once Michael started looking he saw them tough from the constant eye contact,the blushing whenever they got too close while trying to find any excuse for physical contact, and the smile he only ever seemed to give to Michael. Still Michael was nervous of all that could go wrong.

His brain was supplying him with 3 thoughts on loop

1\. All of the “signs” could just have been results of a deep friendship and he was just looking too much into it because that's what his heart wanted to believe.

2\. He asks Jeremy out which results in him flat out hating him and he ruined an 13 year friendship

3\. Or Jeremy doesn't flat out hate him and tries to remain friends with Michael but it is just too awkward

Around 3:00am Jeremy pauses the game poking Micheal with Dr. Doofenshmirtz “Hey Mikey, you ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Michael asked nervously, ‘shit he is onto your plans’ his brain unhelpfully supplied.

“I don’t know you just seemed off… it’s getting kinda late, want to get to bed?”

“Sure”

The two quickly changed into sleeping clothes and settled into bed. Michael internally screaming at himself for wimping out of asking Jeremy out. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling in the dark, Michael decided it was now or never.

“Jer”

“Hmm”

_“Our planet is poison, The oceans, the air, Around and beneath and above you_ ”

_“Um, Mikey. That’s true. And I totally care”_

_“I’m trying to tell you I love you”_ Michael blurted out.

_“What!”_ Jeremy asked his whole face turning red and his heart beating at a supernatural rate.

“ _The world is at war filled with death and disease. We dance on the edge of destruction, the globe’s getting warmer by deadly degrees.”_

_“And this is one fucked up seduction”_ At that both boys started giggling softly

“ _The planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair. But one thing is working if you’re standing there. Perfect for you. I could be perfect for you. I might be lazy, a loner. A bit of a stoner, it’s true. But I might be perfect. I’ll make myself perfect. Perfect for you. You square all the corners .I straighten the curves.”_ Michael continued having no clue what he was saying at this point, just trying to not be a complete awkward mess.

Jeremy meanwhile was elated. Michael liked him! He actually liked him! Then the squip being the bitch it was decided to speak up in do you actually want Michael to waste his time on you? He is so much better than you could ever be.

_“You’ve got some nerve, Mikey. And I’m just all nerves”_ Jeremy protested while flipping so he was laying on his side facing Michael's adorable face.

_“But even if everything else turns to dirt We’ll be the one thing in this world that won’t hurt. I can’t fix what’s fucked up. But one thing I know I can do I can be perfect for you ”_

_“I can be perfect for you”_ Jeremy whispered back partly to tell Michael but also partly to reinforce it to himself and shut up the dumb ass Squip.

_“Perfect for you”_ They whispered together.

They slowly drifted together in a sweet kiss.

Once they broke apart. Michael asked “Jer would be my boyfriend?”

“God, yes of course Michael”

They then once again drifted into a soft loving kiss slightly longer this time. Eventually they shifted from kissing to just cuddling each other as they drifted off to sleep

“I love you Mikey” Jeremy murmured

“I love you to Jerbear”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first published fan fiction so if you anything I can improve on I would love to hear your critiques.
> 
> The song is Perfect for You from Next To Normal which is an amazing musical and you should check it out if you are not familiar with it.


End file.
